


我与你的时间

by laurendong



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurendong/pseuds/laurendong
Summary: 借枕头人的思路写死神和茜茜
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	我与你的时间

茜茜有个梦想。她喜欢看马戏，想当一个在高高的钢丝上行走的杂技演员。

对于任何一个五六岁的女孩子，这个梦想都很可爱。小孩子们都喜欢把每一步走在一条线上，假装自己走偏就会掉下去，他们都伸长了手臂假装保持平衡，但茜茜是他们中间最在行的。她从来不会走出线外，哪怕孩子们都绕着她起哄，她也照样能稳稳走下去。

这一项已经在平地上做得很好了，但还不够。为了实现做杂技演员的梦想，茜茜决定训练自己，想要走钢丝，她可不能怕高。于是茜茜学会了爬树。她爬树也是一把好手，一个小女孩，却比不少男孩子身手都要敏捷，攀着树枝就能碰到树上的鸟巢——当然，她并不会去伤害小鸟。

但生活总会有一些意外，哪怕是最娴熟的杂技演员，也总免不了在某天夜里梦到自己从钢丝上摔下，茜茜七岁这年，就碰上了这样不幸的事情。那是个晴天，她爬上树梢，突然想试试自己能不能在树枝上保持平衡，就这样，她松开了手。

从树上摔下的感觉很糟糕。茜茜醒过来时，发现自己躺在厚厚的草地上，身边坐着一个金发的年轻男人。她注意到他穿着一身礼服，不是父亲讨厌的繁复的裁剪，式样奇特地简洁，他的心口有一颗钻石，手上戴着黑色的手套，不像是个本地人。阳光毫不悭吝，大把大把地洒在这片草地上，自然也洒在茜茜和那男人的身上，他的长发在阳光下灿然如金子，但又不是那种浓重的金器的颜色，更像金线织成的纱。他的皮肤白得像是纯白的大理石，让茜茜不禁有些为他担心。

“你醒了。”男人开口。他牵起了她的手，在手背落下一吻。

隔着黑色丝绒的手套，茜茜感觉不到温度，但她笑了起来。她没有见过有人在这样的场合穿得这个样子，和她如此客气地讲话。人们喊她公主，但她更像是这片土地的女儿。

“你是谁呢？”茜茜问。

“一个朋友，你的朋友。”他的声音在提到“朋友”的时候轻柔了很多，甚至带了一点笑音。

“我可不记得有你这样古怪的朋友。”茜茜的眼睛笑着弯了起来，她顺手揪了一根长长的草叶，一圈圈绕着自己的手指。

“我们会成为朋友的，”男人很肯定。“或许不是现在，虽然我希望是现在。”

“难道你没有名字么？”茜茜问。“我要怎么喊你？”

“我是死神。”男人轻声说。“如果你不喜欢这个名字，我可以有任何姓名。”

茜茜笑道：“那么就是死神吧。我喜欢按照别人喜欢的方式喊他们。”

死神看着她的笑容，仿佛想到了什么。“你想听个故事吗？”他问。

茜茜点头。她喜欢听故事。虽然父母给孩子们讲的床边故事大同小异，但他们总是喜欢聚在一起，互相分享着那一点点的不同。有些父母喜欢吓唬孩子的，那上树进林子的主人公总没好下场，有些父母不忍心的，则总能化险为夷。

“从前有个孩子，”死神说着，目光从茜茜身上转开，“她是位漂亮的公主，却每天都喜欢在蓝天下跑来跑去。”

茜茜喜欢这个开头。

“……这位公主有很多兄弟姐妹，他们一家人快乐地生活在一起。公主渐渐长大，有一天，她碰见了一位王子。他生得仪表堂堂，又是个很好的人，说话温和，待人有礼。虽然是王国的继承人，却一点都不摆架子。王子问公主愿不愿意嫁给他，公主答应了。他们很相爱。”

茜茜觉得有点无聊。她听惯的故事不是这样的，故事总要有些高低起伏，这样一见钟情之后，难道不就是王子和公主幸福地生活在一起？

她低下头，草地上有一只瓢虫路过，茜茜数着瓢虫背上的星星。

死神觉察出了她的心不在焉，他的目光在她不注意时落在她的身上。许是阳光晒得人懒散，死神的眼中没有平时那样浓烈的寒意。

“王子和公主那时候都还年轻，他们以为爱情是世界上最美好的东西，以为人们只要相爱，就什么都可以解决。但直到公主跟王子回了家，她才知道事情不是她想象的那样。王子很爱他的王国，所以他总在工作，他也很爱他母亲，所以他总听他母亲的话。王子的母亲，也就是那个王国的王后，觉得公主不够端庄，礼数不周正，待人不温和，性子太野，像个乡下丫头。公主很委屈，但王子告诉她：‘你是我的妻子，只有照母亲说的做才行。’”

茜茜早已经被这离奇的曲折勾起了兴趣。瓢虫爬走了，蝴蝶蜻蜓都飞过去，她的眼睛却只盯着这讲故事的朋友。听到最后，她皱了皱眉，表示对这个发展并不满意。

“公主很生气，”死神看着她皱起的眉，不禁笑了一下，“她决定不理王子了。王子很害怕，他确实很爱公主，不希望失去她。于是王子加倍地对公主好，但公主还是不快乐，因为王后永远不会喜欢她。他们后来有了孩子，但王后却把孩子抱走养育。公主伤心极了，甚至生了重病，但事情已经无法挽回，没有办法得到王后欢心的她，很少能够见到自己的孩子。”

死神看到面前的小女孩愤怒起来，她轻轻哼了一声，插话道：“这不是一个好故事。”

死神遗憾地说：“确实不是，但这是我唯一想要给你讲的故事了。”

“后来呢？”茜茜问。“有骑士或英雄来救她吗……不过她已经结婚了。”

在她的故事世界中，似乎没有遇到过这样难以解决的题目，哪怕是一打骑士或是英雄都不行。

“后来，”死神继续道，“王子和公主失去了自己的第一个孩子，但他们最终还是留下了三个孩子。其中的男孩也在长大之后过得很不快乐，死在了王子和公主之前。在独生子死去后，王子和公主选择分开生活，公主再也没有笑过，一直到她被人杀害的那天。”

“啊！”茜茜听到最后，气得从草地上跳起来。“不应该有这么悲惨的故事！”

她盯着死神一阵子，决定道：“我不喜欢你了！除非你给我重新讲一个好故事才行。”

死神却没有笑，他说：“这是我唯一知道的故事。它是你的故事。”

茜茜像是没听懂一样蹙着眉头，但她心里知道自己听懂了。

“我不信，”她说。

死神朝她伸出手，他指上的戒指折闪过一丝光，空气仿佛凝滞了，连夏蝉都停止了嘶鸣。

“如果你不想要这样的未来，我可以教给你怎样避免，但如果你不相信我，你将不会记得今天的一切。”

“连你也在内吗？”茜茜没有伸出手。

“不，我会陪着你。我们将是最好的朋友，但今天的故事，你不会记得。”死神答道。

“我不相信这是我的未来。”茜茜几乎没有犹豫地给出了回答。

死神看着她，突然笑了一下，“不拉我起来么？”

茜茜这才握住了他的手。死神站起身来。他牵着女孩的手，从草地走到树旁。他将女孩抱起来，放在树梢上。茜茜晃着双腿，微风吹过了她的头发，她不禁闭上了眼睛。可不知道为什么，她眼前闪过一个女人冷峻的脸。那张脸藏在黑纱之后，眼角布满了枯萎的皱纹，双眼像阴云密布下的湖面。

茜茜吓得一下睁开眼睛，但周围没有草地也没有树木，方才的男人不见影踪，只有她的母亲在床边低声哭泣着，看到她醒来，突然一声惊呼，抱住了她。

七岁的茜茜第一次从树上摔下，她的梦想，是做一名杂技演员。

夜晚降临在多瑙河上，河畔的林茨灯火通明，所有人都沉浸在欢庆的氛围里，空气中充盈着玫瑰的甜美，在春天回暖的幸福与温柔中荡漾。

林茨话剧院刚刚结束了“献给伊丽莎白的玫瑰”的演出，城里的男人、女人、老人、孩子，全部都参与到了火炬游行中，当地的合唱班献上了精彩的表演，人人讨论的都是巴伐利亚的伊丽莎白，那朵即将成为奥地利皇后的年轻玫瑰。

女侍从官已经入睡，但茜茜睡不着。每每闭上眼睛，夜晚的灯火又会重新闪耀，人群的欢呼又会彻响房间。茜茜很感激他们。对于一个年轻的女孩，他们抱有了太大的热情，但她总是忍不住怀疑这份热情并不属于她，她知道自己太过年轻，而本能告诉她，不要相信无由的狂热。

在第十九次翻身后，茜茜从床上坐起身来，推开了窗。庆祝的氛围渐渐安静下去，再钟情于热闹的人，也需要夜晚的抚慰，这座城短暂地睡去，但茜茜知道，不待天光破晓，它又会醒来。茜茜轻声叹了一口气。

“人们的热情令你生厌。”一个男人的声音在茜茜的卧室响起。“因为他们爱的只是奥地利的皇后。”

茜茜一惊。她转回头去，死神正坐在她的床边。茜茜并不觉得陌生。她经常见到他，在梦里。那些梦总是无比真实，但又在清晨醒来后挽留不住，逃脱她的记忆。这样的经历让她对眼下的一切产生了合理的怀疑：或许她已经入睡，这不过是梦而已。

“先生，您很失礼。”茜茜唇角露出微笑。

“我想我没有错失朋友之间的礼节，”死神打量着眼前的女孩，亦庄亦谐地说道，“但你知道的，我不介意跨过友情的边界。”

窗外，一轮淡黄色的满月挂在天边，映照着茜茜年轻而饱满的面颊。茜茜的眼睛里闪过一丝骄傲的神色，像任何一个美丽的少女在她英俊的追求者面前应该有的那样。

“我已经有了婚约。”茜茜的声线略带一丝挑衅，她下颌微微扬起，回望着死神。“弗兰茨和我很相爱，他会是我忠诚的丈夫。”

死神笑了笑，拿起床头的酒杯轻晃。葡萄绛红色的血液所剩无多，在杯中转了两圈。死神抬杯，朝茜茜致意，一饮而尽。

“爱是好的，”他说。“但好事从不长久。花开得好了就要落下，人相聚久了就要分别。爱人的眼睛映照着彼此，日长夜永，终会疲倦。”

茜茜轻声哼了一句，她的目光落在空空的酒杯上：“怎么会有你这样糟糕的诗人。这也不是一首好诗。”

死神笑了起来，“诗歌已经不适合这个时代了，以后更会消失在人们的视线里，终归要消失的东西，好与不好，有什么分别？不如让我给你讲个故事吧，以我所知，比起诗歌，修普诺斯更喜欢戏剧一些。”

茜茜嘲笑道：“要是这样，人们岂不是每天晚上都要为他排演新的戏剧才能入睡？”

但她并没有拒绝，她从窗边走过去，白色的裙子垂到纤细的脚踝，月光追不上她，她踩着影子坐到了死神身边。

“从前有个女孩……”死神开口。

“嫁给了心爱的王子？”茜茜挑眉看着他。

死神牵起茜茜的手，如同每一次见面那样，在她手背上落下一吻。

“你知道我是个糟糕的作家。”死神微笑。“这个女孩和心爱的王子订婚了，他们就要举行盛大的结婚典礼。整个王国的人都很快乐，他们的王国有着许多年的历史，新近更有过不幸，王子的婚礼让他们感受到了爱情的欢愉——这在人间是少有的。对于大多数人来说，爱情不过是早夭的依恋，他们热爱这对新人，因为他们品尝到了爱情。”

茜茜安静了下来。她的手轻轻摸上了脖颈，那里挂着弗兰茨赠送给她的一条珍珠项链。贴身的一面带着温热，裸露于空气中的却仍旧冰冷。

“公主很喜欢王子。在她有限的人生中，王子是个合格的恋人。但她不喜欢王子的王冠。那是她见过的最沉重的王冠，上面缀满了珠宝，红宝石像鲜血一样夺目，月光石像贝母一样洁白，但太多了，公主发现王子的肩膀被这顶王冠压得喘息都费力，但她什么也做不了，因为王子不肯取下这顶王冠。”

茜茜的神情不复方才的挑衅或嘲笑，她认真地听着，甚至连呼吸都放轻了一些。

“王子听从他的母亲的话。他从不摘下这顶王冠，并且按照这顶王冠的模样，给公主也打造了一顶王妃的宝冠。起初公主不肯戴，但所有人都说，戴上吧孩子，唯有爱情才能让一个未来的君主共享他的荣耀，最幸运的人，才能得到这样的冠冕。公主答应了，但王冠让她头痛，她不时因为这痛苦落下眼泪，爱情的甜蜜在永恒的痛苦面前不值一提，公主很快后悔了。”

茜茜盯着死神，她的目光有一丝怀疑的意味，似乎在探究这故事背后的用意。

“公主是个害羞的人，她不喜欢人多的场合，社交的礼仪像牵着她双手的提线，但宫廷禁止逃避，王国的人也都不开心起来。人们爱她，因为她站在王子身边，可一旦她后悔了，他们的热望很快消散，化成流言蜚语，像一道道箭矢，洞穿公主的心口……”

“不会那样的。”茜茜打断了他。她的语气坚定，双眸毫无避让地对上了死神的眼睛。“弗兰茨和他的母亲对我都很好，至于民众，他们只是热情。”她断然抽回了自己的手，站起身来。

“这是你的故事，我早已经说过，”死神抬头看着她，叹息一样说道。他同样站起身来，伸展开了双臂。茜茜不自主地迈开了脚步，如同中邪一般，她抬起手来，配合着死神无声的舞。

“在这一曲结束之后，你要给我一个答案，”死神说道。“双唇的触碰会消除所有的痛苦，未知的，已知的，初露端倪的，凶相毕现的。回答我，我黑色的海鸥，你要生活的痛吗？如果它生着爱情的面容。”

圆月躲进层云之后，春夜的虫鸣如同一支牧笛，欢快的人听得到欢快，哀怨的人只寻得哀怨。

茜茜发现自己不自主地靠近这个人。她的手攀上他的衣领，他的鬓发，他的眉眼。她已经初尝痛苦，虽然这苦裹着甜美的外衣，可她还不想，还不……

“不！”茜茜突然推开了死神，他微微歪了一下身子，倒退一步，毫不意外地站在她的面前。

“我不相信你的故事，”茜茜抿着唇。“彼此相爱的两个人，会赢得上天的垂怜。”

死神颔首道，“你知道我从不会勉强你做什么。这是你的选择。”

“我当然也不会被你勉强，”茜茜又恢复了她方才挑衅的神情，“不过你说得对，我不喜欢太多陌生人，所以，我以个人名义，邀请你来观礼——你会看到我戴上那顶王冠。”

“荣幸之至，”死神一笑。“那么，直到下次再见。”

茜茜感觉到倦意上涌，她的眼睫越发沉重，等到再次睁眼，却还是天光未亮的时节。凌晨四点，他们就要离开这里登船继续去维也纳的旅途了。茜茜坐在梳妆镜前看着女侍从官替她梳头，突然留意到床头的红酒杯里空空如也。

第七次皇后内宫舞会之前，受邀的幸运儿们已经在等候了。他们排成两列，全是年轻的男女，站在内宫的门外，内宫的门还没有为客人敞开，但议论早已经散布在大街小巷。“孤儿舞会”，人们这样形容。年轻的姑娘们被邀请换上舞鞋走进维也纳的中心，皇后却拒绝按照习俗，一并邀请她们的母亲作陪。在这里，只有舞蹈，音乐，和鲜花受到热切的欢迎，却不乐见上了年纪的旧脑瓜指手画脚。

女孩们穿着维也纳最时新的衣裙，漂亮的帽子上插着羽毛，她们的脸颊散发着甜美的芬芳；年轻的男孩们仪容修整，带着年轻人的自负，耳根却微微发红。

门打开了，大厅内，皇后身穿浅紫罗兰色的宴会服，头发高高地梳起来，点缀着钻石的发针和红宝石，她的脖子上系着三排珍珠的项链。年轻人们走上前去，依次向她跪下，吻手敬礼。被邀请来的都是上层社会家谱纯净的年轻人，他们有这个资格。

宴会的第一支舞由年轻男孩中家族最为古老的那一位邀请皇后来跳。皇后的舞其实跳得很好，虽然在宫廷的这些年里，除了正式的活动她什么都不参与，但这里是她的内宫，而她是至高无上的皇后。

皇后在小提琴声中旋转，她露出欢快的笑容，像是彻底抛弃了长随眉梢的忧愁。年轻的男孩们为她倾倒，女孩们的眼中透着崇拜和嫉妒。皇后的兴致很高，她喜欢今天的曲目，轻松，活泼，有着阳光跳跃在水面上的伶俐，让她想起了施塔恩贝格湖。

随着曲目她更换着舞伴，男孩们争相的邀请让她感到莫大的宽慰，她的指尖蜻蜓点水般停驻在他们手中，带着一丝挑逗的意味，却又并不失礼到令人注目。这样的夜晚不是第一个，但所有人都在猜测会不会是最后一个。

最后一首曲子奏起时，夜色已经太深了，皇后好像突然对这样的轻快舞曲失去了兴致。男孩们的邀请没有得到回应，皇后独自坐着，当然还含着她那标志性的温柔微笑，直到一只戴着黑丝绒手套的手递到她的面前。

茜茜抬头，死神站在她的面前。他的样貌全无更改，仍旧是茜茜多年前认识他时的模样，但他们已经很久没有见过了。上一次死神出现在她面前时，他带走了她两岁的长女索菲。茜茜的眼中流露出恨意，她用手中一柄白丝绢的扇子拨开了他的手，愤愤地站起身来，背对着他。

“我没有邀请你，”茜茜的声音冷冰冰的。“只有最失礼的人，才总做不速之客。”

“为什么一个人要遵守她不喜欢的规则呢，”死神收回了手。“我厌倦你所厌倦的一切，你明知道的。”

“你带走了索菲，我不会原谅你。”茜茜转过身盯着他，她的眸光暗淡，瞳孔中却燃起了一星火苗。

“她不属于你，”死神轻声道。“但人们属于我。”

茜茜的目光扫过大厅中的人群，少男少女们伴随着音乐结伴旋转，他们对死神的到来毫无察觉，金碧辉煌的殿堂中充斥着青春的魔力。她转回头看着死神，嘲讽道：“他们也属于你么？为什么我在他们的身上看不到一点衰颓，难道死神不该是和衰颓作伴？”她逼近了一步，扬起下颌：“你有很多解释要做，我黑暗中的王子，为什么？为什么不是年老的人先随你而去，反而要让未经世事的幼儿伴你同行？”

死神伸出手，再一次发出了他的邀请：“给我你的最后一支舞，我就告诉你答案。”

茜茜犹豫了一下，但终于没有拒绝。死神吻了她的手背，时间在这个瞬间静止，乐器演奏出了一支茜茜从未听过的曲子。他们贴得很近，死神听到茜茜的心跳，她的呼吸近在咫尺，似乎那一吻随时有可能发生。

茜茜跟随着死神的步伐。她不得不承认，他是她见过的最出色的舞者，跟随他的舞步是一件令人愉悦的事情，这是那些刚刚登上社交场的男孩无法给她的，哪怕是她的丈夫，在维也纳的宫廷中也从来没有这样的自如。但茜茜的怒气并没有完全消散，她仍旧坚持着：“我需要知道你的理由。”

死神贴近她的耳畔，在旋转中以最亲密的姿态说道：“时间是我的盟友，但年幼或是年老，我并不在意。我看到每个人的心，甚至是你的。你有一颗金子做的心，但你要小心，不要把它轻易示人，人总是贪婪的。”

茜茜露出悲伤的神色，她双眼中的火焰被泪水淹没，死神似乎听得见那被浇灭的火苗发出最后的声响。

“我没有原谅你，”她看着死神说。

“我知道，”死神叹了口气，在她额头落下一吻。

皇帝在烟花柳巷的情史流传于街头巷尾，或许那不过是一夕温存，但上流社会永远热爱这样的艳情故事。他们不热爱的，是听说传闻后公然与年轻男子共舞的皇后。身为皇后，她胆敢选择报复，那一次又一次的邀请，才是皇室的丑闻。

茜茜将头枕在死神的胸前，音乐声慢了下来，她的裙摆不再飘摇，许多年来，人们的目光第一次不在她的身上。她与死神缓缓穿过木雕石塑一般的人群，像共乘一只小船的夜旅者。死神听见茜茜轻微的啜泣声，他低下头，却只看到她发间晶莹的钻石。

“你所知的一切才只是开始，”死神的声音温柔似情人的呓语。“你的丈夫也是我忠诚的仆人。你已经见过了他让战争带来的痛苦，也经历过了你们爱女的夭折。那不勒斯的皇后会失去她的桂冠，你的妹妹将要流离失所。维也纳对你从没有热爱过，他们更爱他们的皇帝，没有人会在乎你今天的失落。你视为朋友的，有一天将背叛你的信任，你从未爱过的，却要给你最深的痛苦。但现在，我仍旧给你选择。”

茜茜低声的哭泣并没有停止，死神感觉到她抓着他双臂的手微微颤抖着。沉默一直持续到最后一个音符落地，茜茜轻轻推开了死神。

她说：“不。”

死神点了点头。他牵着她的手送她回到座位上，静默地告别。

冰霜开释了，宴会厅的华光又一次漫溢到窗外的黑夜，人们继续着他们轻快的舞蹈，没有人留意皇后的微笑有什么不同。

奥地利的皇后再也没有举办过这样的“孤儿舞会”，但被邀请过的人每每提起，都会用惋惜的语气说，那是他们收到过的最好的邀请，此后维也纳的舞会，都不如那些日子的快乐。

比起维也纳或是布达佩斯，雷根斯堡的夜晚要安静不少，也正因如此，塔克西斯宫里，人们的哭声也格外清晰。

没有人不喜欢海伦娜。她曾经是个懂事的女儿，贴心的妻子，慈爱的母亲，是用病弱的肩膀代替早逝的丈夫和儿子撑起一个家族的女人，也是奥地利皇后挚爱的姐姐。人们跪在她的棺椁之前悲戚，茜茜转过身，离开了他们身边。

她从陵室走出，独自走过长廊。下弦月的微光照在她黑色的面纱上，她的影子在身后斜斜拖长。沉缓的足音敲击出不该有的回声，那是另外一个人的脚步在应和，茜茜停了下来。

“得到你想要的了吗，”她注视着走廊尽头的黑暗，声音中是无尽的疲倦。

“除了你，我从不接受任何人的拒绝，”死神的脚步与她一同停下，他站在她的影子里。

“你已经让我一无所有了，”茜茜微微向后转过头。“一无所有的人，难道还有拒绝的权利吗？”

“是你邀请了孤独作伴，正如你邀请我到你的身边。但我的孩子，死亡是一件严肃的事情，它不接受轻佻的逗弄，也不容许欲迎还拒的手段。”

死神的声音沉肃如石，影子的黑暗遮蔽了他的身形，如同黑色的丧服遮蔽了茜茜的容颜。

茜茜转过身。透过纱网，她看到死神永不衰败的面容。那是怎样的一张脸孔呵。她曾经以为他像个和蔼的朋友，温柔的情人，可眼前的死神苍白如灵床上的逝者，金色的长发如同招魂夜的残月。

“是我的错吗，”茜茜望着他。“我并不知道自己有拒绝你的特权。”

死神从暗影中走出，他打量着茜茜，那遮天蔽日的黑色是他的附庸，它们阻挡不了他的视线。他牵起了茜茜的右手，吻过她的手背。那只手在死神的手中轻颤，隔着黑色丝绒的手套，死神轻轻掰开她紧攥的手指。

她紧握着的是一枚小巧而朴实的十字架，虽然用金子制成，但并不值什么大价钱。这是奈奈最后的赠礼，一个虔诚的灵魂在临终的床上对她深爱着的亲人诚恳的祝愿。

死神拿起十字架放在手中，冰冷的金子在茜茜手中借得一丝温热。

“我提醒过你，”死神说道，“在很久之前。但你选择了继续你的生活。”

“生活，”茜茜低头，看死神纤长手指间捻着的圣物，“生活是悲伤和痛苦的骗局。人们以为能够得到幸福，但幸福不过是西绪福斯的巨石，是诸神设计的巧妙惩罚。一切悲剧的开端都是因为人们相信会有幸福。”

死神将十字架放回她的手中，低声回应道：“神从不爱人。”

生平第一次，茜茜用力握住了死神的手，她急切地想要知道那黑色丝绒覆盖着的究竟是人世间的温热还是六尺下的寒冰。她的目光映照着死神的面容，像一个少女热切地望着她心爱的情郎。

“是枯骨，也是血肉，”死神仿佛听到了她无声的疑问。“是你心中的死亡浇筑出你眼中的我，为什么你不认识自己的心呢？我在时间的尽头等候着每个人，或许一些人比另一些急切。但你，你拥有选择，每一次在悬崖边缘，你都选择了拒绝。”

“难道一个无知的孩子没有忏悔的权利吗，”茜茜的声音近乎尖利。“她已经明白自己犯下的错，也经受了该得的苦难。”

“你从不认为自己犯过错，”死神轻哂道。

茜茜陡然变色，她盯着死神，双眸中隐隐藏着怒气，身子微僵，像个被人当面揭穿了诡计的孩子。死神笑了笑，他在她身边走过一步又一步，他的话音贴近她的鬓边。

“让我给你讲个故事吧，”死神说。“从前有位喜欢看马戏的公主，她的梦想，是成为一名杂技演员。比起嫁给门当户对的王子，她更想要在高高的钢丝上行走。”

“在所有的孩子中，这位公主能保持最久的平衡，哪怕是孩子们的笑闹也不能扰乱她分毫。她从不畏惧高处的风，敢站在树梢上眺望远山的候鸟，也敢松开扶着树枝的双手，虽然在第一次松手时，她就跌落在地面。那一天她看到了死神，就如同你看到了我。死神告诉她，倘若她选择继续活下去，她会经历许多悲惨的故事，比如爱人的背叛，亲人的别离，还有无处不在的窥视与挫败——她不会获得快乐，虽然快乐曾是她唯一知道的心情。”

“死神想要帮她。他告诉公主说，如果她愿意，他可以教她如何避免这种人生。夏天从游船上跌落湖心并不会太冷，又或者从再高一些的树梢跌下，未来的痛苦就可以轻松了结。但公主没有答应，她的勇敢和骄傲让她对未来毫无恐惧，她拒绝了死神的邀请，并忘记了这一切。”

“长大以后，公主过上了死神所描述过的生活，那些谶语一一应验，她挣扎在自我和世界之中，实现了她儿时的梦想——她站在高空中一根细如发丝的钢索上，世界上所有的风都从她身边吹过，她苦苦挣扎着，摇摆不定地维系着平衡，但她确实是个出色的杂技演员，因为哪怕是最危险的瞬间， 她也没有再跌落过。”

“但钢索上的日子太苦了。赤脚站在那样细的钢索上，她的双足血肉模糊，甚至露出森然白骨来。疼痛让她几乎失去心智，有时候她也会禁不住呼喊死神的名字。‘我黑暗中的王子啊，’她总在心中这样说，‘带我去你永恒的宫殿’。死神从来没有抛弃过她。他应她的召唤而来，每一次他都会告诉她未来的折磨，每一次他都以为公主会选择与他同行，但他的吻无数次落在她的手背上，却没有一次能够触碰她的双唇。”

茜茜闭上了双眼。死神的声音从她背后传来，她感觉到自己的双手被死神缚在手中，被他引着从小腹游走到心口，最后轻轻地扣在了她修长的脖颈之上。那双手的力度一点点加重，她的呼吸一点点迟缓，她倒向身后，头枕在死神的左肩上。像是睡梦即将降临一般，甜蜜的解脱即将驱散尘世的疲惫，她的手指失去了力气，手中的十字架掉落在大理石的地面，发出一声清脆的声响。

“我们都有过艰难的时刻，”茜茜看到自己在奈奈的病床前，握着她的手。

“是啊，但我们都有勇敢的心。”病床上的海伦娜温柔地笑着，用尽全力，回握了一下。

死神的束缚消失了。茜茜从面纱后望着一地的月光，她听见死神轻声说：“现在，你应该已经明白了自己的愿望。”

他再次牵起了她的手，动作轻柔，像个完美的绅士那样落下一吻。

“再见，我黑色的海鸥。我会在时间尽头，等着你的到来。”

>>>end<<<


End file.
